halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scooby-Doo Show
The Scooby-Doo Show is the third incarnation of Scooby-Doo. It originally aired on ABC between September 11, 1976 and December 23, 1978 for three season. The episodes of the first season aired as part of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, the episodes of the second season aired as part of Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics, and the episodes of the third season aired as part of [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!]] and as segments of ''Scooby's All-Stars. Overview When television executive Fred Silverman moved from CBS to ABC in 1975, the Scooby-Doo gang followed, making their ABC debut in 1976 as part of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. This hour-long package show featured 16 new half-hour adventures in the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! format, with Scooby's cousin, the Mortimer Snerd-inspired Scooby-Dum joining the gang as a semi-regular character. The other half of the hour was filled by Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, a new Hanna-Barbera cartoon about a superhero named Blue Falcon and his mechanical canine sidekick, Dynomutt. The Mystery Inc gang made guest appearances in three of the Dynomutt segments. The show was renamed to The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Show when ABC added a rerun of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! to the show in November 1976. In 1977, ABC had a programming block called Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics. The Scooby-Doo segment of this two-hour block included 8 new episodes of Scooby-Doo (two of which featured Scooby-Dum and one of which, "The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller", guest-starred Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum's distant female cousin, Scooby-Dee), plus reruns from the 1976–1977 season. The name of the block was changed to Scooby's All-Stars for the 1978-1979 season, when the program was shortened to an hour and a half, after the cancellation of Dynomutt. 16 half-hours of Scooby-Doo (featuring just the original five characters) were produced this season, and began airing earlier in the morning before the Scooby's All-Stars block as a third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in September. Scooby's All-Stars instead aired reruns of the 1976 and 1977 episodes for the first nine weeks of the 1978–79 season. By November, the early-morning airing of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! had been cancelled, and the new 1978 episodes began airing during the Scooby-Doo segment of Scooby's All-Stars. Scooby-Doo creators Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, by 1976 working at ABC for Silverman as production supervisors for the Saturday morning lineup, were involved in the development and production of the 1976–77 and 1977–78 episodes (in 1977, they formed their own animation studio, Ruby-Spears Productions, as a competitor to Hanna-Barbera). Episodes Season 1 # High Rise Hair Raiser # The Fiesta Host is an Aztec Ghost # The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul # Watt a Shocking Ghost # The Headless Horseman of Halloween # Scared a Lot in Camelot # The Harum Scarum Sanitarium # The No-Face Zombie Chase Case # Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo # A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground # A Bum Steer for Scooby # There's a Demon Shark in the Foggy Dark # Scooby-Doo, Where's the Crew? # The Ghost That Sacked the Quarterback # The Ghost of the Bad Humor Man # The Spirits of '76 Season 2 # The Curse of Viking Lake # Vampire Bats and Scaredy Cats # Hang in There, Scooby-Doo # The Creepy Heap from the Deep # The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller # The Spooky Case of the Grand Prix Race # The Ozark Witch Switch # Creepy Cruise Season 3 # Watch Out! The Willawaw! # A Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle # A Scary Night with a Snow Beast Fright # To Switch a Witch # The Tar Monster # A Highland Fling with a Monstrous Thing # The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face # Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro! # Make a Beeline Away from That Feline # The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw # The Diabolical Disc Demon # Scooby's Chinese Fortune Kooky Caper # A Menace in Venice # Don't Go Near the Fortress of Fear # The Warlock of Wimbledon # The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake Category:Television Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Haunted houses